I do
by theblueandblack
Summary: In his heart, Soma knew that he was no match for Erina. That's why he had to marry her.
1. the ceremony

"How are you feeling, son?" Joichiro tugged at the lapels of his suit jacket.

Soma stood in front of the mirror, fastening the cufflinks onto his sleeves. He surveyed his reflection. His Italian suit, courtesy of Takumi's connections back home, fit his lean frame well. His spiky red hair was freshly trimmed and his face was clean-shaven. He fiddled with his bowtie, then looked back at his father.

"Never better, Dad." He smiled earnestly, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. He felt like his usual self, easygoing and up to any challenge. Except for the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "How do I look?"

Joichiro looked at his son and felt sentimental. At only 23 years old, he had accomplished so much. He had lead the Rebel Alliance to victory against Azami Nakiri's Central and became the first seat of the Council of 10. Seeing the extent of his son's potential, Joichiro did what he had always planned to: he designated Soma as executive chef of Restaurant Yukihira, the diner that had been his pride and joy since he was old enough to hold a knife. Soma's first order of business as executive chef was to open a second location in Tokyo, which was now on track to become the first casual Japanese eatery to earn its third Michelin star. Soma initially told him that setting up shop in the city was "good for the Yukihira brand" and that he "wanted to stay near Totsuki to lend a hand." Joichiro had offered his full support knowing full well that his decision revolved around the institute's current headmistress. He remembered what he had told him before sending him off to Totsuki: "Find someone who makes you want to give her the best food you've ever made." Soma had hung up before hearing this advice, and yet here he was, about to marry the Divine Tongue herself. He was his father's son, alright.

"Well? Is it that bad?" Soma scratched his head, interrupting his father's train of thought.

"You look pretty good for someone who's lost 800 food wars to me," Joichiro said mischievously.

Soma scowled. "Too proud to mention my 30 wins, are ya? I'm gaining on you, old man!"

"Still going on about that on your wedding day, eh?" Joichiro laughed. "In all seriousness, son. You look sharp."

Soma flashed him a grin and nodded with determination.

Suddenly, there were three knocks at the door, followed by familiar voices: "Hey! Let us in for the Polaris alumni reunion!"

* * *

Hisako swiftly entered the bridal suite, clipboard in hand. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Miss Erina, the bouquets and decorations have all been set up to your standards. Room service will be sending soufflé omelettes with mimosas shortly. Lastly, a light snow is falling, just as the weather report said." From the moment Erina had asked her to plan her wedding and be her maid of honor, Hisako had devoted nearly all of her waking hours to the event. She combatted fatigue with herbal remedies (and, secretly, lots of caffeine) to make her best friend's day nothing short of magical. Together, they had selected the most appropriate choice for a destination wedding: the Totsuki Resort in Hokkaido in December, the beginning of winter. Where Soma and Erina's relationship began to evolve.

"Thank you, Hisako," Erina replied from the tub. "When the bridesmaids arrive, please see to it that they are comfortable. I'll be out shortly."

"Certainly, Miss Erina." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Alice, Megumi, Ikumi, Ryoko, and Yuki. "Welcome, everyone! Please come in."

"Woah! This place is huge!" Yuki looked around in awe. "Is there any food? I'm starving."

Megumi and Ryoko giggled. "Oh, Yuki…"

Shortly thereafter the food arrived, as did the makeup artists and hair stylists. All Totsuki graduates, the bridesmaids chatted about their careers and personal lives. Erina emerged from the bathroom wearing a lush pink robe and slippers. Her long blonde hair, slightly damp from her bath, was in a regal bun atop her head. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for travelling so far to-"

"Erina!" the Polaris girls basically tackled her, having not seen Totsuki's headmistress in months. "How are you?! We're so excited for your big day!" Ikumi and Alice hung back, playing it cool by acknowledging her from afar.

Erina blushed. "I- I'm doing very well." A hint of a smile emerged at her lips. "Time to get ready. Hisako, itinerary?"

In her wildest dreams, Erina had never imagined that she would be getting ready with a group of women- for her wedding of all things. The idea alone would have once made her embarrassed. But these girls had become her friends at Totsuki- they had been by her side and protected her during her most difficult times. Even her cousin Alice, whom her father had made every effort to distance her from, was now a welcome part of her innermost circle. There was no group she would rather be with on her special day.

The girls took turns in the bathroom putting on their bridesmaids' dresses: deep purple strapless floor-length gowns that were hand picked by Erina. Megumi decided it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, let alone worn. She nearly fainted when she saw the price tag. Ikumi felt strange wearing so much fabric. Alice secretly wished that it were red instead to compliment her own eyes. Yuki cried tears of joy when she saw hers, while Ryoko consoled her. Hisako had a hard time putting down her clipboard to put hers on. As each girl emerged from the bathroom, they settled into chairs around the room as the hair stylists and makeup artists went to work. Erina sat in the center of it all, still wearing her robe. Her long blonde hair was now out of her bun. Suddenly, she turned towards Megumi.

"Megumi-chan...have you talked to Soma yet today?"

"Yes, I have. Why?"

"Um...how is he doing?" she asked shyly. She and Soma had agreed not to talk prior to the ceremony.

Megumi beamed. "He's doing great." She and Soma had been best friends ever since he first transferred to Totsuki, and that hadn't changed since they graduated. She had texted him earlier to check in and his response was just as she expected:

 _Yo, Tadokoro! Ready to party?_

"Very well..." Erina replied, feeling relieved. Although she didn't question Soma's love, she was wounded by her father's upbringing. Even as the headmistress of Totsuki Academy and one of the most powerful culinary giants in the world, she could be vulnerable at times.

Hours passed, the girls chatting amongst themselves as the artists put the finishing touches on hair and makeup. Finally, Erina looked at the clock on the wall: 2 PM. Her hair and makeup were done, meaning it was time to put on her dress. She took a large sip of her mostly untouched mimosa to calm her nerves, then excused herself. She entered the walk-in closet and closed the door behind her. Hisako was on standby.

Her dress hung on the back of the door. It was a custom Vera Wang, with a crystal and organza-embroidered top, lace straps, and a flowing chantilly lace bodice. She took her robe off and delicately removed the straps from the hanger. She carefully stepped into the gown, pulled it up over her chest, and slipped into her ivory Louboutin pumps.

"Hisako," she called, ready for assistance.

"Coming, Miss Erina!" She rushed to the closet and gingerly opened the door.

Her jaw went slack.

"E-Erina," she said when she finally had words, forgoing formality. "You are a vision."

* * *

The process of getting ready was very different for the groomsmen. Hayama, Ryo, Marui, Isshiki, Ibusaki, Aoki, Sato, and the Aldinis showed up in their suits, ready to go at 11 AM. Therefore, their time in the suite was spent drinking and sparring with each other. Joichiro had left to meet up with Dojima, who had been trying to reach him for months and was therefore ready to kill him.

"This is such fun. Just like old times at Polaris," remarked Isshiki, who had successfully resisted the urge to strip.

"Yeah, and even more fun because this isn't my room," Marui reminded everyone, beaming.

"Don't worry, we'll come over soon!" Aoki and Sato slapped Marui on the back and ruffled his hair, making his eyes go wide with horror.

Hayama and Ryo sat in the corner, tipsily arguing about the importance of fragrance to a dish.

Soma laughed at the interactions around him. Although they were professional chefs now, nobody had changed much since Totsuki. He saw his best man approaching him. "Yukihira," Takumi said in his usual serious tone. "As soon as you get back from the honeymoon, we're having a rematch."

Soma smirked. "Ready to lose again?"

"I won't be losing to the likes of you!" He glared at him. Takumi and his brother Isami owned a successful Italian-Japanese fusion restaurant in Tokyo, so he and Soma saw each other -and had food wars- frequently.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Soma teased.

Takumi's expression softened, and he hit Soma on the back. "Alright, tough guy… you ready for the big day?"

Soma grinned. "I've never felt more ready for something in my life."

Takumi sneered. "That's not saying a lot." It was no secret that Soma had a tendency to wing it, especially when the stakes were high.

"Hey!" Soma laughed. "Speaking of, how about you and Tadokoro-chan, eh? Gettin' serious?" He elbowed his friend.

Takumi looked down, his cheeks tinged pink from the alcohol and the question. "Y-you could say that…"

At quarter to 3, the groomsmen made their way down to the hotel lobby. Soon afterwards, the elevator opened and the bridal party stepped out.

Takumi stared as Megumi walked towards him, her dark blue hair pulled back in a sleek bun and her golden eyes rimmed with glitter. "You look beautiful, _mi amor_ ," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth, planting a light kiss. She giggled and threw her arms around him, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Ryo and Alice made intense eye contact, and it became clear what- or, rather, who- they were doing later.

Hayama's eyes lingered on Hisako, then quickly darted away when she noticed. She returned the gaze when he wasn't looking.

The rest of the collective groom and bridal party took turns taking swigs from a flask.

It was almost time.

* * *

Erina waited alone in the bridal suite. She glanced at the clock again, which read quarter after 3. Hisako had snapped out of her shock at Erina's beauty to help zip up her dress and adjust her veil before taking her leave. At Erina's request, the bridal party had gone downstairs prior to the reveal. So far, Hisako was the only person to see her like this. The next person to see her would be knocking on the door any minute now.

She gazed out the window at the snow lightly falling and thought of him. Soma Yukihira. Suddenly, the memory of their first kiss played like a movie in her mind.

" _Dig in, Nakiri." Soma had a shit-eating grin on his face as he placed a steaming hot bowl of morphing furikake rice in front of her. They were at Yukihira in his home village. "I updated the recipe just for you. It's way better than the first time I made it."_

 _She scowled at the sight. "Yukihira, you're the top spot on the Council now. Don't you know better than to serve this slop? No flashy tricks can revive this commoner dish, it simply-"_

" _Just try it." He pushed the bowl closer. "I'm not giving up that easy!"_

 _She watched as the golden aspick flooded the rice, and she salivated. She remembered the first time she ate it...he could never know. "Must you always be this insufferable?"_

 _She hesitantly picked up her chopsticks, and after a drawn-out pause, she took a bite._

 _Her body quivered as the flavors of the chicken, more intense and addicting now than the first time, sent her into a dizzy umami dream. She could barely control the pleasure she felt building inside her, alongside the tension that was bound to spill at any moment._

 _She couldn't deny it anymore._

" _Well?" He smirked. "Say it."_ _She suppressed a small moan. "I- I won't."_

 _He slowly closed the gap between them. His normally joking tone became serious, his voice low. "My cooking. What do you think of it?" His stare was intense, his eyes darker somehow._

 _Her heart squeezed in her chest. "It's- it's..." She gazed into his eyes. Their faces were inches apart. She hoped he could read her mind._

 _Within a split second, he did. Soma took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. And she kissed him back. Their mouths intertwined for what felt like eternity, their breathing shallow when they came up for air. He smiled softly, looking into her eyes again. "Well?"_

 _She blushed crimson as she looked up at him. "You idiot... it is...acceptable," she said before their lips crashed together once more. The rice got cold._

Tears came to her eyes, which she quickly blinked back. "Get a grip, Erina. You'll ruin your makeup," she said out loud.

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

"The door is open," she said.

Her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, opened the door. He was wearing a tux, his long hair in a ponytail down his back. A far cry from his usual robes.

Tears filled his eyes.

"Erina," his voice cracked as a wave of emotion washed over him. He walked over to her and they embraced.

"Grandfather," she said. "Please- don't cry. You'll get my dress wet." She smiled into his shoulder.

"I am more than blessed to walk you down the aisle today," he said. "And you couldn't have picked a better man to be your husband."

She kissed his cheek and wordlessly took his arm. They made their way to the elevator.

* * *

Soma stood at the altar, Takumi at his side. Looking out over the crowd, there was a sea of talent from the culinary world. Gin Dojima sat with Joichiro, who had somehow charmed his way back into his good graces. Miss Fumio sat beside them, smiling warmly. Kojira Shinomiya, Hinako Inui, and Fuyumi Mizuhara sat together, with Fuyumi sitting between the two to squash any inevitable fighting. Soma spotted Alice's parents, Soe and Leonora, who had left Nakiri International unmanned to attend. Tsukasa and Rindo, former first and second seat of the Council and now a married couple, sat beside Kuga. As usual, Tsukasa looked panicked over something as Rindo talked him off the ledge. Kuga chuckled as he put his hands behind his head, placing his feet on the seat in front of him. It was a small, intimate crowd of people that both he and Erina loved and admired.

Soma shifted in his shoes, his heart rate picking up.

He was about to marry Erina Nakiri. Surely he must be dreaming.

As his mind wandered, the memory of his proposal resurfaced.

 _*Knock knock*_

" _Who is it?" Erina called from beyond the door._

" _It's me," Soma said._

" _Oh- come in," she replied._

 _Soma stepped into Erina's office. He had come from Yukihira Tokyo wearing his chef's robes, which were soiled from a long day of cooking. It was 10 o'clock on a Monday night, and despite the time, Erina was hard at work. She had been in meetings all day and was reviewing applications for transfer students when he entered._

" _I seem to recall a recent conversation we had about you working too hard, Headmistress." he smirked. It wasn't unusual for her to work until midnight on weekdays, and he knew her schedule was packed with tastings the next day._

 _Erina sighed and looked up at him. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, navy blazer, and black A-line skirt. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail and her glasses sat atop the bridge of her nose. She looked so sexy like this. "I can't simply abandon my duties because I feel tired," she said matter-of-factly. "The institute relies on me, just as they did my grandfather." This conversation was a broken record. Still, he loved to tease her._

 _He strolled past her desk and situated himself behind her swivel chair, placing his hands on her ever-tense shoulders. He pulled the collar of her shirt back and began to work his thumbs into her skin rhythmically, massaging away the stress of her day. She pressed backwards against him and revelled in the luxurious feeling. He leaned down. "They might need you," he growled playfully into her ear. "But I need you more. Especially when you wear this outfit."_

 _She sighed contentedly as he dug into a tender point at the nape of her neck. "Soma-kun," she gasped. She swiveled around in her chair to face him, then reached her hand up to touch his face lovingly. "How was your day?" she asked._

" _It was good. We were as packed as ever," he said with a smile. He reached for her hand and pulled her up to standing. "I think it's going to happen, Erina. The second Michelin star…"_

 _Erina smoothed her skirt and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Don't let this inflate your already enormous ego...but it wouldn't surprise me at all."_

 _He grinned. "Too late!"_

" _Oh, shut up," she scoffed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in an attempt to silence him. It worked._

 _She peeled back from their embrace and faced her desk. "I promise, I'll be done soon," she said. She began to organize a stack of papers. "There are so many transfer applicants this year. I need to make sure I review each file thoroughly…so as to make the best possible decision for each candidate."_

 _Soma turned towards the wall and stepped away from her. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his chef's jacket where a small black box was tucked away._

" _You never do anything halfway, Erina. That's one of the many things I admire about you."_

 _She sifted through the papers with her freshly manicured nails, making sure everything was in order. "I simply do what is expected of me," she said as her cheeks tinged light pink at the compliment._

" _I completely understand wanting to make the best possible decision. That's part of the reason I'm here," he said gently._

" _What do you mean-" she began, and turned towards him._

 _Soma was down on one knee with the black box in his hand. He opened it to reveal a 3 carat princess-cut diamond ring that Hisako had helped him pick out._

 _Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. She took a small step towards him._

" _I know that I'm in my dirty chef's uniform and that we're just in your office," he said. "And I thought about doing this in many extravagant places worthy of your elegance and grace." He swallowed. "But I wanted it to be private, and in a place that means so much to both of us."_

 _Erina clasped her hands over her mouth._

" _Erina, I love you more than anything in the world. You've had me since the day we met. I want to be yours forever...if you'll let me."_

 _She paused for a moment, her eyes brimming with tears. "You dummy!" she cried. "Of course I'll marry you…"_

 _He could barely contain his excitement, his heart swelling in his chest. He slid the ring onto her finger delicately, then their fingers intertwined. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head._

 _Erina fell noticeably silent for a moment. "Whatcha thinking about?" Soma asked, slightly nervous._

 _She paused, then giggled lightly. "It's just- this completely exceeded my expectations...from what I read in my manga…" she admitted, embarrassed._

 _Soma laughed and held her tighter. It was so her._

The organ began to play and the wedding procession began, confirming that this was, in fact, reality.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, stepping in tandem in their assigned order. Next were the ring bearer and the flower girl, an adorable young boy and girl from the Nakiri side of the family. Then Hisako. Which meant Erina would be next.

The butterflies in Soma's stomach were on overdrive.

* * *

She stepped out into the cold, her arm linked with her grandfather's, and began her walk down the aisle. Every head in the crowd turned.

The crystal embroidery on her dress sparkled. Her long blonde hair fell down in waves beneath her veil, framing her face. Peeking out from beneath her hair were a pair of Swarovski crystal teardrop earrings. Her porcelain skin was soft and dewy, the apples of her cheeks a pale pink. Her eyelids shone golden, framed by elegant winged eyeliner and long black lashes that made her large purple eyes sparkle. Her billowy bodice gave the illusion that she was gliding towards him.

Soma's mouth went dry. His heart was pounding. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her.

 _She was an angel before him._

After what seemed like an eternity, she joined him at the altar. She faced him, and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Erina," he whispered. He reached for her hands.

"W-what?" She stared at him expectantly, feeling slightly self conscious.

He felt himself blushing. "You look stunning."

She blushed and smiled, which drove him even crazier. "Thank you...you look very handsome too." Her cheeks burned. He looked so good. His suit fit him perfectly, and his golden eyes twinkled beneath the scar at his eyebrow.

The wedding officiant began the ceremony. Soma had a hard time concentrating with a literal goddess before him, but he did his best. The time came to read their vows, which they had decided to write themselves. He knew it would be a challenge for Erina, who was easily embarrassed when it came to her feelings. But since when did the Divine Tongue stray from a challenge?

He would go first.

He took a carefully folded piece of paper from his pocket, opened it, and cleared his throat.

"Erina," he began. "The day I met you, unknown to me at the time, my life changed forever. I presented a dish to you that you said was disgusting, and I became obsessed with changing your mind. Every dish that I made from that point on, whether a failure or a success, you were my motivation. At just 15 years old, grown adult chefs cowered before you, knowing your opinion would make or break their careers. You were so poised and elegant. And I, being who I am, was stupid enough to stand before you and ask your opinion, too." He flashed his typical goofy smile.

Erina and the crowd laughed.

"But when your father returned, I saw you become vulnerable. I learned about the trauma that you had endured to get to that point, realizing the immense weight on your shoulders at all times. I felt an even stronger motivation to stand by your side. As people who cared about you rallied around you, the wall you had put up started to come down. And it was then that I realized that I didn't even know the half of your true power. I saw your selflessness as you tutored the members of Polaris so they would pass the training camp here. I saw your face light up when you talked about your idol. And lastly, I saw you start to have fun- with your friends and your cooking. I had never seen a more beautiful sight. It wasn't long before I fell madly in love." Tears started to fill his eyes. "You shaped me into the man I am today. Anything that I accomplish, I have you to thank. I vow to honor you for the rest of my life. And I'm sorry to say- I will never stop asking you whether or not my food tastes good."

Erina's eyes were brimming with tears. "Thank you," she mouthed. The weight of his words made her heart sing.

It was her turn.

Hisako handed her a piece of cardstock. Erina cleared her throat.

"I grew up with a skewed vision of love. I was constantly being torn in two different directions- to choose between true gourmet and happiness. As time passed, I chose true gourmet, because that was all I was raised to understand. I was taught that being the Divine Tongue should bring me all the satisfaction in the world. The truth is, it did the opposite." She cast her eyes down. "My life was bleak for so long. I had no friends- only subordinates and rivals. At the peak of this loneliness, you took my entrance exam to Totsuki. You were confident and adventurous, treating the kitchen like your personal playground. I wanted so badly to force you into a box, to make you align with my values at the time. But you wouldn't. I didn't know what to do.

Regardless of how poorly I treated you, you never stopped challenging me. It was infuriating. I tried so hard not to like your cooking- not to like you. But my heart couldn't help it. When I was thrown back into the pattern of manipulation, you offered me your hand. You pulled me out of my downward spiral, told me to perk up. You taught me how to enjoy cooking, to enjoy life. You made me feel valuable for who I really am. You don't realize it, but you truly saved my life..." Tears streamed down her cheeks now. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had a chance. I didn't deserve your kind treatment then, and sometimes I still think that I don't. But I vow to spend the rest of my days making sure you know...not only how much I love you, but how much I admire you. Thank you, Soma Yukihira...my love...for helping me to choose happiness."

She looked up at Soma, who was weeping. "Oi, Nakiri," he said. "What have you done to me?"

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.

* * *

"Do you, Soma Yukihira, take Erina Nakiri to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Erina Nakira, take Soma Yukihira to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said confidently.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Soma took Erina in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it. The crowd clapped.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand as the organ played, their loved ones applauding. They had officially begun their next chapter.

And now, it was time to celebrate.


	2. the reception

Ivory silk drapes lined the ceiling of the resort's grand ballroom, weaving around chandeliers that twinkled in the low light. Round tables encircled the sleek white dance floor, the live band on one side and the bride and groom's table on the other. Delicate orchids served as the centerpieces for the tables, which were draped in plum satin and set with fine china. Cards with names written in calligraphy lay at each placemat. The guests entered the room leisurely, mingling with one another and visiting the open bar before finding their seats.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to present to you tonight- the wedding party," Gin Dojima said smoothly into the mic as he flashed a dazzling smile. The bridesmaids and groomsmen entered in pairs, followed by the best man and maid of honor. All were met with applause. It would soon be time for Soma and Erina's debut as husband and wife.

They stood shoulder to shoulder as they awaited their cue to enter. Soma snuck a glance at Erina when she wasn't looking, the closest to shy he had ever felt. She looked so gorgeous he could barely think straight. He memorized her features in that moment, wanting to remember the way she looked for the rest of his days. The way her makeup highlighted her striking features. How her long blonde hair caressed her porcelain shoulders. And that dress. The way it accentuated the curves of her waist and pushed up her ample cleavage should be illegal. He swallowed thickly and tried desperately to think of anything else.

Erina turned towards him, her purple doe eyes shining and a soft smile on her face. Soma was done for.

"The ceremony was beautiful. Hisako did an excellent job, just as I knew she would," Erina said dreamily.

"She sure did," he replied with a nervous laugh. "She's a great friend."

Erina sensed something was off. "What's wrong with you?"

Soma gulped. She saw right through him. "Nothing at all. It's just...you look so beautiful," he said shyly. "I'm kind of in shock."

She sighed. "You don't need to use those charming one-liners anymore. We are married now, after all." Meanwhile, her insides burned.

"One-liners, huh?" He felt his confidence return as he smirked and stepped closer to her, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He leaned in, his breath prickling heat against her ear. "You don't want to know just how crazy you make me?" he said, his voice suddenly rough with need. "How lucky I feel to be your man?" Her stomach twisted and she felt a familiar heat between her legs. He knew exactly how to get her worked up. Sadly, there was something she needed to tell him. It couldn't wait any longer.

She pulled back a little and suddenly cast her face down, looking pained. "Soma. There's something I need to tell you."

He blinked. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when we made the guest list...when I said that I shouldn't invite my father?"

Soma felt his blood pressure rise. "We agreed on that. What about it?"

"Well, out of courtesy...I sent him an invitation."

Surprise and worry washed over Soma. He searched for her reaction, but her face was still cast down. "What happened?" he asked, fearing the worst.

She finally lifted her head and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "He never responded."

It had taken a long time for Erina to fully open up about her past. She would mention it from time to time, mostly when referring to the overthrow of Central at Totsuki. Then one night, months after they started dating, Soma stopped by the mansion after work. He walked into her room to find her in a heap on the floor, sobbing. It was that night that she revealed her darkest memories to him. How she had been a pawn in his chess game, his hand deftly moving her across the board until he got what he wanted. The times he had gotten physical when she defied him. Beneath her hardened exterior was a vulnerability that he knew existed, but didn't know the extent of. Until that day. Soma remembered holding her in his arms as she cried, feeling utterly helpless.

Despite the effects of Azami's vice grip on her childhood, Erina had been nice enough to include him on her wedding day. And he had the audacity to ignore her. In that moment, anger mingled with overwhelming concern hung over Soma like a dark cloud. "The bastard," he thought.

Before he could respond, Dojima's voice boomed behind the double doors: "And last but not least, I am proud to announce the couple of the hour, both elite Totsuki alumni and stars of the culinary world in their own right. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Soma Yukihira and Erina Nakiri!"

Erina grabbed Soma's hand and led him through the entrance before he could see her face.

* * *

The guests applauded wildly as they entered the ballroom. Erina's heart was pounding. She knew that she should never have invited her father, and at the very least she should've told Soma. She herself didn't quite understand why she had done it. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. "You can't let him win today," she thought. She prayed that she wouldn't.

"And now, for their first dance as husband and wife," Dojima's voice rang out.

Erina and Soma walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. She took a deep breath and looked up at her husband.

His gaze was intense, but to her surprise, there was no anger in his eyes. He placed one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. The band started to play:

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

They had practiced the dance many times due to Erina's self-proclaimed two left feet, and today it came naturally. They fell into rhythm with ease, holding onto each other as they swayed in time with the music.

Soma leaned in, his lips grazing her ear. "It's true," he said with a slight chuckle, acknowledging the lyrics. "I couldn't help it."

Erina's heart pulled in her chest. "Soma-kun...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but I felt so...ashamed."

Soma pulled her closer to him. Closer, closer, until there was no space left between them, her chest flush against his. He leaned back in.

"Don't be sorry. Erina, I'm your family now," he said softly, his tone serious. "And I want to make up for every last time he's hurt you by making you happy. Okay?"

A warm feeling bubbled up inside her, and she felt safe again. This man was truly incredible. "Okay," she said, her voice small. She put her hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They held each other steady as they glided along the dancefloor, all eyes on them and their eyes locked on each other.

When the time came for the bride to dance with her father, Senzaemon met Erina in the middle of the dancefloor. He took her hand and guided her delicately to the music.

"Grandfather," she said as they danced.

"Yes, Erina. What is it?"

"Thank you- for looking after me all these years," she said.

Tears filled his eyes once again. He was getting soft in his old age.

"My dear granddaughter, my only regret is that I didn't care for you sooner," he said sadly.

"I know," she said. "But I am stronger today because of it."

He pondered this for a moment, smiling gently. When had she gotten so grown up? "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Soma watched them dance with a smile on his face.

* * *

The reception continued. Drinks had been flowing all night, and the Polaris crew was definitely feeling it. An elegant three course meal had just been served when the twinkling sound of utensil hitting glass made everyone quiet down.

"Good evening, everyone," Takumi said into the mic as he read from a piece of paper in his other hand. "As Soma's best man, it's my duty to tell you a little bit about him. But please be warned, as I won't go easy," he said with a wicked grin. Light laughter rose from the tables and Soma's eyes twinkled as Erina smirked.

"Soma Yukihira is one of the most aggravating human beings I have ever met. He strolled into Totsuki with his disheveled hair and dumb smile and got himself into the most precarious situations. I'll give an example. When high school began, Erina Nakiri and her talent were legendary. Every student both idolized and was terrified of her. So what does Soma do when he first meets the Divine Tongue herself?" He paused for effect. "He serves her diner food. Who does that?" The guests roared with laughter. Erina snickered and Soma teasingly shushed her. "But as much as I hate to admit it, Soma and I had a lot in common. We both transferred into the institute after working in family restaurants from a young age. We both were fiercely passionate. And most of all, we were- and still are- extremely competitive." Soma flashed his goofy smile and the two men raised their champagne glasses to each other. Erina rolled her eyes. "We have had more food wars than I can count. I wish I could say that I won most of them, but that would be a lie. Soma is the king of showing up completely unprepared and yet still winning by some random trick he came up with on the spot." Ryo and Akira nodded fiercely, rolling their eyes. "I should hate him," he continued. "But I don't. And I truly think he has met his match with Erina. He needs someone to push him to be the best, and that's exactly what she does." Erina smiled shyly. "So, now I raise a toast- to the most annoying man alive and his wonderful wife. My best friend, Soma Yukihira."

The guests raised their glasses. Joichiro was doubled over in laughter. Soma shot him a look. Some things would never change.

Hisako made her way to the mic, no paper in hand. To the surprise of nobody, she had memorized her speech.

"Good evening, everyone," she said into the mic. "I have the privilege of being Miss Erina's maid of honor. I've known her since we were both small, and she has always been a force to be reckoned with." Hisako giggled. "There were countless occasions where she- at 7 years old- made grown men cry as she verbally ripped their cooking to shreds." Erina's eyes grew wide as the audience and Soma laughed. "Despite this fact, I wasn't afraid of her. Beneath her professional persona was a kind, somewhat shy young girl who wanted to have fun. She loved to run beneath the cherry blossom trees as they bloomed, catching petals as she went. I never left her side, and as we got older she appointed me as her assistant. I have always been in awe of her skills and prowess, which has motivated me to serve her. But I've always known that making me her assistant was her way of telling me that I was her best friend." She smiled warmly at Erina, who smiled back. "And now for Soma Yukihira. I was there when Soma took Erina's entrance exam to Totsuki, and I had never seen her more riled up. From then on, just the mention of his name made her flustered. It didn't take me long to realize why- but it sure took Soma long enough," she smirked. She could be funny when she wanted to be. "Though I was skeptical of him at first, when we completed the Stagiaire together I grew to respect him immensely. It is obvious to anyone how well they complement each other. Erina, you are my best friend in the world. I will always be by your side, and I'm thrilled that you have found your soulmate." She raised her glass. "To the bride and groom!" The sound of clinking glass reverberated throughout the room. Erina had tears in her eyes yet again. Had she gone soft like her grandfather?

* * *

Hisako walked past the dancefloor to the bar. The party was in full swing, everyone drinking and having a good time. Earlier, Erina had pulled her aside to thank her for her heartfelt speech. She had also ordered her to enjoy herself for the rest of the night, saying she deserved it. Hisako was visibly uncomfortable with the idea, but decided that one drink wouldn't hurt.

"One mint mojito, please," she said to the bartender. She was alone at the bar, with most of the guests on the dancefloor.

"Make that two," a deep voice said. Hisako knew without looking who it was.

"Akira." She turned her head and tried hard to act casual. "You like this drink as well?"

"It's my favorite, actually," he replied. His sleek silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his bangs fell above his emerald green eyes. Hisako's pulse quickened. "I've always enjoyed the taste of mint. Its flavor is complex for such a common herb."

"I don't know about that, but it does have some medicinal qualities," she replied.

Akira laughed. "Right. Nice speech, by the way."

Hisako blushed. "Thank you. It was easy to write," she said, a genuine smile crossing her face. She noticed then that he was looking at her.

"Here are your drinks," the bartender said cheerily, passing them along the bar. As they took them, a slow song started to play. They watched as the dancefloor split off into couples.

"So, um. Hisako," Akira looked down awkwardly.

"Yes?" she said expectantly. Butterflies pooled in her stomach.

He took a long sip of his drink and finally met her gaze. "Would you like to dance?"

A shy smile crossed her face, and she nodded.

Megumi's hands were draped around Takumi's neck as they swayed to the music. His hands rested on her lower back.

"I loved your speech. You were so amazing," Megumi gushed. She smiled warmly at her boyfriend. She was four whiskey sours deep and giddy.

Takumi blushed, a new habit he had picked up since they started dating. "I don't know about that," he said. He gazed at her lovingly.

She was warm, pure, and unbelievably talented. He had watched her perform against Ryo during the fall selection at Totsuki and was mesmerized. Now, she was a highly respected chef in her own right. Having seen her potential during the uprising against Azami, Kojiro Shinomiya took her on as his sous chef. She studied tirelessly under him, adding her signature comfort to his gourmet French cooking. In time, he trusted her enough to make her the head chef of Shino's Tokyo when Abel returned to France. Takumi had buried his feelings for years, but hearing that she was in the same city as him was more than he could handle. One winter night, he impulsively made a reservation to Shino's to try her food. It was comforting and complex and his heart ached. He asked to speak to the chef, and the rest was history.

Megumi rested her head on his chest as they danced. "I'm so happy for them. Tonight was wonderful," Megumi said dreamily.

"It really was," he replied.

She pulled back to look at him. They stared at each other intensely. "I love you, Takumi," she said.

With his index finger and thumb, he gently guided her chin towards his face and kissed her softly. They stayed like that for several minutes, lost in each other. When they finally pulled away, his eyes were locked on hers. "I love you so much."

He couldn't wait to give her a night like this someday. A night of her own.

* * *

Erina normally didn't drink. She considered it a crutch, and she typically exerted as much control over her actions as possible. After all, she had a reputation to uphold as the Divine Tongue. People would talk if she strayed from her pristine image.

She had intended to stay relatively sober tonight. But Soma kept refilling her glass with the bottle of Dom Perignon gifted to them by Shinomiya. He looked a little tipsy himself. She watched from their table as he talked to the guests animatedly, his eyes sparkling and his grin wide. Whenever they drank, she couldn't help but remember that night.

* * *

 **Five years earlier**

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Miss Erina?" Hisako stood in the hallway with her notebook in hand. They had just finished a day full of back-to-back board meetings.

"That won't be necessary, Hisako," Erina said to her friend as she fumbled with her keys. "I just have some paperwork to finish."

Hisako looked skeptical. "Okay. Are we still on for tonight?"

Erina nodded. "I'll call you when I'm finished."

The lock clicked and she stepped inside her office. She exhaled deeply. Finally, she had some time to herself. Negotiating with closed-minded old men all day was exhausting. It frustrated her how Totsuki's shareholders acted like they knew better than she did. Still, the look on their faces as she relentlessly invalidated their opinions never got old. They should know by now that for their every argument, she had a superior counter argument. She may be young and lacking experience, but she always did her research.

She shrugged off her coat and hung it up. The grandfather clock chimed, indicating it was 5 o'clock. After she finished reviewing the stack of papers on her desk, she had plans for a Friday girl's night in with Hisako. They both needed it after their long week. Besides work, there was something else on her mind. The weekend before, she had gone to Yukihira Diner with Soma for the first time. And they kissed. It wasn't a quick peck or a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Their lips met and any and all previous interaction between them seemed pointless. His strong hands cupping her cheeks, her hands tangled in his spiky hair. It was so natural that it scared her. And to make matters worse, they hadn't said a word to each other since.

Erina sighed as she prepared a cup of tea. She knew she should tell Hisako about this, er, development- but she wasn't ready yet. Especially since she didn't know where she and Soma stood. If she was being honest, he had captured her heart long ago. She reminded herself that he might have just gotten caught up in the moment, that he probably didn't feel the same way about her. In her mind, his silence up to that point all but confirmed her theory.

Breathing in the herbal aroma wafting from her cup, Erina felt herself relax a little. She began to peruse the paperwork that stood between her and the weekend. The minutes ticked by, and she was making good progress. She was thinking about what movie she and Hisako would watch later, when-

 _ ***Ring Ring***_

She picked it up.

"Hello, Hisako. I'm just finishing up now."

"Miss Erina! I know we had plans to stay in tonight, and that's perfectly fine with me. But I just got a call from the Polaris girls, and apparently they're going out tonight. They invited us to come."

Erina raised an eyebrow. "Go out? Where?"

"Well, I guess Yuki's cousin is a bartender at this place in Tokyo. She said she could get us all in."

Erina's eyes widened. "Hisako, that is an enormous risk. What if somebody sees us?"

"I completely understand if you don't want to go, Erina-sama. It's just that- you've been working so hard, and I thought a night out might do you- er, both of us- some good. Plus, Yuki assured me that the place is a hole in the wall. I highly doubt anyone would recognize you."

She sighed. "I'll have to think about it. Let me call you back."

Flustered, Erina rapidly organized her desk to take her mind off her decision. Is this what normal 18 year olds did? It seemed so irresponsible, and a night in with Hisako would be much safer. Especially since she was Headmistress at Totsuki. It was the obvious choice.

Then why did she feel so tempted?

Several minutes passed before she called Hisako again.

"Miss Erina. I hope I haven't pressured you. Have you decided?"

She opened her mouth to say no, and "When are we meeting them?" came out.

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long-sleeved black velvet dress that hugged her features paired with black wedge heels with ankle straps. Her hair was in a sleek bun, her bangs free. She applied lip gloss and mascara to her otherwise bare face.

Hisako's name lit up on her phone. "Hi, Miss Erina. I'm outside with the car."

"Would you mind coming in for a minute? I'd like your opinion on my outfit."

"O-of course. I'll be right there." It wasn't often that Erina asked Hisako's opinion on clothes, especially since Erina had the most extravagant wardrobe on campus.

Hisako entered the room to see Erina examining herself in the mirror. She turned towards her. "What do you think?" she said quietly. "Is it too much?"

Hisako grinned wildly. "You look incredible! I'm so excited for tonight."

Her friend's excitement made Erina smile. "I am too, Hisako. It should be- interesting to act like normal teenagers for a change."

"With that outfit on, every guy in the room will have his eyes on you."

Erina blushed. "I- I certainly hope not!" Then suddenly she remembered about Soma and the events of last weekend. She should tell Hisako…

They climbed into the back of Erina's personal limousine. Alice and Ryo were waiting, a bottle of expensive sake on ice at the bar.

"Hello, cousin," Alice said smoothly.

"Alice," she acknowledged her cousin. "Ryo, I'm surprised to see you here. And what on earth is this about!?" she gestured to the bottle.

Alice flashed a devilish grin. "I thought we might want to pregame before we get to the bar. You know, like, let loose a little."

Hisako's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Alice! You should have consulted with me first! I'm so sorry, Miss Erina, I-"

"It's okay, Hisako," Erina interjected. "Knowing Alice, she would have done this anyway."

Ryo took four glasses from the bar and started pouring sake into each. He had a heavy hand…

"Ryo, that's enough!" she shouted as he nearly filled her glass.

"Come on, Erina. Lighten up a bit," Alice rolled her eyes. "Give yourself a break once in a while, God's Tongue." Ryo smirked as he passed out the glasses.

Erina scowled as she took her glass. She stared at it for a bit. She had drank before, but nothing more than a glass of wine during a movie night with Hisako.

Alice raised her glass in the air. "I propose a toast," she announced. "To a fun night out with friends!"

Erina hesitantly raised her glass up with the others, and they clinked them together. They all sipped their sake, which was pleasantly dry and refreshing. They chatted and laughed about trivial things, and before Erina knew it her glass was almost empty. Her insides felt light and bubbly as they pulled up a block away from the bar.

"Let us out here, please, Driver." Hisako had planned this so that they wouldn't cause a scene with the limo and arouse suspicion. After all, she wanted Erina to have a stress-free night.

"Bet you haven't walked this far in ages, cousin," Alice teased.

"Oh, hush, you!" Erina scowled.

"Alice, give it a break," Ryo snorted.

She whipped around and glared at him. "Oh, so you want me to send you back home in the car, then? Don't think I won't."

Ryo's demeanor changed swiftly at her threat, and he backed down. "No, ma'am." He gulped in fear.

Erina and Hisako snickered. "She has him whipped…" Erina whispered into Hisako's ear, who laughed loudly. From the looks of it, Hisako was feeling the effects of the sake as well. Erina couldn't believe it, but she was enjoying herself. She felt like a normal girl who didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was refreshing.

They approached the bar, the entrance of which was an unassuming door at the bottom of a concrete staircase. "Are you sure this is the place?" Erina asked.

Hisako nodded. "Yuki is going to meet us at the door."

The bouncer looked skeptical of them as they waited in line, until Yuki propped the door open. The sound of chatter and loud music spilled out from inside. "Those four are with me, Bruce," she said brightly. His expression shifted immediately and he let them cut the line. Erina was shocked. Just how often did Yuki come here? This was a whole new world to her.

The four stepped inside the dimly lit bar, which was filled with people. The unassuming entrance was deceiving, as the inside was somewhat large. High tables were scattered around with people standing at them, drinking and laughing. Music boomed from the room over, which appeared to have a dancefloor and a DJ. Erina had never seen anything like it. It was...strange.

It wasn't long before the Polaris girls spotted them.

"Erina! Hisako! I'm so glad you could make it!" Yuki was beaming from ear to ear. "Good to see you again, Alice and Ryo." The couple nodded and hightailed it to the bar.

"I'm so happy that you both came," Megumi greeted them. She looked adorable in a green flowy dress with strappy sandals. "We miss having you at Polaris, Erina!"

Erina blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had always liked Megumi. "You were all so kind to me there. I am forever indebted-"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Sakaka grinned. "Are you ready to have a good time?"

Erina and Hisako both nodded.

"Great, then let's go get drinks!" Yuki said, leading the way.

Erina eventually decided on a vodka cranberry, which she could barely taste the alcohol in. This was dangerous.

"Erina-chiiii," Hisako cooed, her eyes sparkling as she sipped her mint mojito. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. I really appreciate it- I know we don't normally do this kind of thing."

Erina giggled. Giggled! Who was she? "You're so silly, Hisako. Are you drunk already?"

"Of course not!" she replied, though the look on her face gave her away. "I'm just a little buzzed. I'll drink water, I promise."

Erina smiled and shook her head, taking another long sip of her drink. She scanned the room, soaking in the environment and the people around her.

Then she saw him.

Her heart nearly stopped. "Hisako, come with me, quickly!" Erina grabbed her friend with her free hand and pulled her towards the bathrooms.

Hisako snapped out of her drunken bubble and followed her. "What's wrong, Erina-sama? Are you going to be sick? What do I need to do for you-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's-" Erina sighed and her face turned red. "It's...embarrassing."

"Whatever it is, I promise I would never judge you."

"I know that," Erina said. "I've been meaning to tell you this, and now I have no choice…"

Hisako looked at her expectantly.

"Last weekend," she continued. "You know that I went to Yukihira Diner with Soma. To test recipes."

Hisako nodded.

"Well…" she gulped. God, this was excruciating! "Soma and I….we….we kissed."

Her friend gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Erina-chi!"

Erina's blush turned crimson. "And it wasn't any normal kiss. It was…..intense."

Hisako looked at her with starry eyes. "Well, finally!" she said with a smile.

Erina was horrified. "What do you mean?!" she nearly shrieked.

Hisako realized what she had said, and giggled nervously. "Well...it's just, I know you very well, Miss Erina. And I have sensed that you have feelings for Soma for quite some time."

Erina was shocked. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, no, of course not. It's just that it's my job to assist you and look after you, and I picked up on it over time."

The blonde was quiet for a bit, processing this new information. Hisako had known all along. How foolish could she be.

Suddenly, her friend touched her shoulder. "If you don't want to tell me about it, I understand. But you seem upset, and I'm here to talk if you need to."

Erina nodded, feeling grateful to have Hisako on her side. "We haven't talked since that day, and I assume he feels he got carried away. But he's here, and I don't know what to do…"

Hisako nodded in understanding. "We could always go home if you would feel more comfortable. Or we could stay and enjoy our girl's night, and just see what happens. I have a feeling that Soma doesn't feel the way you think he does." She had a knowing expression on her face.

Erina looked confused. "What do you mean, Hisako?"

Hisako smirked. "It's nothing, really," she said. "Just a hunch."

* * *

After her confession to Hisako, Erina needed another drink. A stiff one. They went back to the bar and ordered another round, then rejoined the Polaris girls nearby. As they gossiped and laughed, Erina felt herself getting drunker. "Megumi-chan, you need to ask Takumi out! You two would make a beautiful couple," she blurted out. They all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Erina-chi, I never would've expected you to say that," Megumi giggled. "Do you really think so, though?!"

All the girls chimed in, agreeing with Erina. Megumi was blushing. "He's here now- should I ask him?!"

"Let's see what you think when you're sober," Sakaka said wisely. Megumi looked crestfallen, but nodded.

"What about you, Erina? You and Soma would look adorable together," Yuki gushed.

Erina felt herself sober up slightly. "I-I'm not so sure about that…" she replied. She looked around the room, suddenly feeling overheated.

Their eyes met.

He was standing across the room with Takumi and the Polaris boys, who were talking over each other loudly. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt and dark pants that hugged his lean frame, his signature red hair sticking up all over the place. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. She broke her gaze. "Excuse me," Erina said suddenly. "I'm going outside for a moment."

"Miss Erina, do you want me to go with you?" Hisako looked concerned.

"That's quite alright, Hisako. I won't be long."

Erina walked swiftly to an exit that brought her to a patio. She noticed a trellis over head lined with Christmas lights. It was surprisingly cute, and she was alone on the cold night. Suddenly, she could breathe again.

"Were you running away from me?" a familiar voice inquired.

She turned around slowly. Soma was standing there, looking mildly dejected.

"S-soma, I-"

"I'm just kidding with you, you know," he said with his goofy smile. "I did want to make sure you were okay, though. You practically ran off."

"I'm fine, I just needed some air." She tried her best not to meet his eyes. "I-I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I didn't either! I had no idea that you liked this sort of thing."

She smirked. "Neither did I, yet here I am."

He laughed. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you."

She felt herself blushing and tried to turn away, but her feet failed her. She stumbled and felt herself falling as if in slow motion until she met the patio floor.

"Erina! Hey!" Soma cried. Was that worry in his voice? He dropped down to her side. "Are you alright?"

She knew she must've been drunk, because she felt no pain. Still, she knew she would have a bruise tomorrow. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Here, let me help you," he said softly. He gently took her hand and placed his other hand on her shoulder, guiding her up to sitting.

Erina looked up at him. He was staring at her with his honey-colored eyes. She felt a pang in the pit of her stomach. "T-thank you," she said in a small voice.

"Anytime, princess. Come on, let's stand up." He reached out his hand to help her to her feet.

He was still staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Heh, you caught me," he said as he rubbed the back of his hair. He was clearly somewhat drunk himself. Then his face became serious. "You look beautiful tonight," he said in a low, soft voice.

Erina's cheeks burned. She was speechless.

"I've missed you," he continued. He stared at her with intent, as if to emphasize his words.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and found the words to speak. "We haven't talked...since…"

Soma looked sad. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Erina looked down. Her liquid courage was guiding her through this conversation. "I thought you might've gotten c-carried away...I wasn't sure."

He looked surprised, then took her hands. "Erina. Look at me." She slowly met his intense gaze.

"I didn't get carried away."

She furrowed her brow. "Are you sure about that…you shouldn't just toy with a girl's emotions like that..."

He chuckled a bit. "Come on. I've had feelings for you for a long time now. Couldn't you tell?"

Her eyes widened at the revelation. She stared at him blankly.

He smirked. "So you didn't know, then? Well, I'll tell you. Erina Nakiri, you are the most stubborn, courageous, and incredible woman I have ever met."

She felt herself trembling. Such beautiful words...was this really happening?

"But you're drunk...w-who knows what you will say tomorrow." Her guard was up.

"I'll tell you again tomorrow. I'll tell you over and over again if you want me to."

Soma's hands moved to her face, cupping her cheeks gently. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth, as if solidifying his confession. Her eyes went wide with shock, then slowly closed. She kissed him back, reveling in the feel of his lips on her own. When they finally pulled apart, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. His stare was so intense she felt tempted to look away, but she couldn't.

"I've always thought this, and since last weekend I'm sure of it," he said in a husky tone unfamiliar to her. "You and I just make sense. And I can't waste another minute without you by my side." He gulped, a look of love on his face. "What do you say, Erina?"

A few seconds passed before she tentatively wrapped her hands around his neck. "Neither can I," she said softly, a rosy glow on her face.

Their lips met again. His tongue traced along her lower lip, begging permission to enter. She let him in and their tongues danced, the same natural tango as the first time. His hands were in her hair, and hers in his, their chests heaving as they gave in to their desires. It was so easy. It just made sense.

Then she was up against the wall. He trailed kisses feverishly from her jawline down her neck, exploring the exposed skin there. Her head was swimming and her legs felt like jelly. Her hands traveled to his upper back, feeling the lean muscle there as he showered her in his affections. Heat was growing between her thighs.

Erina pulled back. "W-wait, Soma." She caught her breath. "We should go back in. Our friends... they must be wondering where we are."

Soma looked like a lost puppy. "Right," he said. Someone had to have sense, and it definitely wasn't him.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" she said with a devilish grin that Soma had never seen before. He nearly lost his mind.


	3. the flashback

_She hadn't left his mind since she stepped foot into his family's restaurant that day. And yet the declarations he wanted to shout from the rooftops sat in his text drafts unsent._

 _He was taking shots with the Aldini brothers when blonde hair appeared in his peripheral vision. He turned and it was her, cheeks flushed and nodding intently as she listened to something Megumi was saying. The group of girls erupted in a fit of giggles, and she smiled and laughed along with them. She looked relaxed and natural, like a teenage girl who wasn't the headmistress of an elite cooking academy. Her black dress sloped with her curves like it was tailor made, her high heels accentuating her long legs. Her hair was up and out of her face. Even at a bar with her friends, she looked prepared to run a board meeting. Or the world. Erina Nakiri._

 _You idiot._

" _Uh, earth to Yukihira?"_

 _He snapped out of it. Takumi and Isami were looking at him expectantly, shots of tequila in hand._

" _My bad." Soma picked his shot up from the table and lifted it skyward._

" _3...2...1...go!"_

 _The tequila burned their throats. The trio grabbed their lime wedges and the sour flavor came to their rescue._

" _Dear God. Will that ever get easier?" Takumi coughed and shook his head in disgust._

" _Probably not if we keep getting wasted every weekend." Isami stuck his tongue out._

 _Takumi laughed. "You have a point, caro fratello. But we might as well have fun while we're young. And hey, it's nice not being at Marui's place for a change."_

" _Marui's definitely thrilled about it." They looked in their friend's direction. He was chugging whiskey with Yuki, a drunken grin plastered onto his face. She was wearing his glasses and sitting on his lap, her eyes the size of saucers as she giggled loudly about how blind he was._

 _Takumi looked disgusted. "Will those two just pull the trigger already? They're practically married."_

 _Soma nodded, noticeably silent._

" _You good?" Takumi inquired. "You haven't been saying much. Very unlike you."_

" _Yeah," Soma said, ignoring the dig. "Just tired, I guess."_

 _He tried to focus on his friends so they wouldn't grill him, when suddenly he spotted the same blonde hair across the room. Erina was walking briskly to the back door, looking flustered._

 _Tired, my ass._

" _Speaking of pulling the trigger, are you going after her or what? You people are leading me to an early grave."_

 _Soma blinked at Takumi. "What are you on about?"_

 _Takumi laughed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Yukihira. You can't be that dense."_

" _I really don't know what you're referring to, Aldini."_

" _Then why have you spent the last five minutes staring at Nakiri-san with puppy dog eyes?"_

 _Busted. Soma groaned and looked away._

" _That's what I thought," Takumi scoffed. "Look. I'm not pretending to know what your thoughts are: I_ _ **do**_ _know them. I have never seen you more motivated or happy than when she's around. And I think the same could be said for her. But she's Erina Nakiri. The Divine Tongue. What's gonna happen if some celebrity, chef or not, comes to Totsuki tomorrow and sweeps her off her feet?"_

 _Soma sighed. "Trust me, I know. Don't think I haven't thought of that."_

" _I know you have. And that's why, as your friend, I'm telling you to act now. She won't wait forever." Takumi leaned onto his elbows on the high top table, his hands clasped together like he was leading a board meeting._

 _Soma watched as the back door shut abruptly, the girl- woman- of his dreams on the other side._

" _I'll be back," Soma heard himself say as he practically ran after her._

 _Feeling like a proud parent, Takumi took a long sip of his drink, then clinked his glass with his brother's. "Let's hope he doesn't mess this up." Isami nodded in agreement._

" _Yo, Aldini-san!" Soma's voice rang out. "Maybe you should take your own advice for a change!" He gestured towards a head of blue hair and flashed his goofy smile as he pushed the door open._

 _Takumi's eyes bugged out of his head, while his brother burst into laughter beside him. He hated him. He really did._

* * *

Loud music shook the building as Soma and Erina re-entered. The bar was in full swing, everyone drinking and dancing and having a good time. He trailed behind her as she pulled him to stand by the wall. Erina scanned the room for their friends. "By now, I'm sure they've come to their own conclusions about where we've been."

Soma smirked at her. "Is that such a bad thing, Nakiri?"

She sneered and rolled her eyes at him. "Some of us like to keep our affairs private, Yukihira."

"Hey, who says I don't? You know, I didn't tell anyone about what happened back home."

"If you had, I would've denied it. Or killed you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"There are worse ways to die," he countered. "Speaking of murder, I think every guy in this bar wants to kill me right now."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? Could it be your loud, annoying presence?"

He chuckled. "Could be. Or the fact that I'm talking to you and they're not."

"Oh, please. That smooth talk won't work on me." She blushed in spite of herself.

"I'm just telling the truth! I've been getting death glares since we came in."

"Even if they are looking, I'm not some spectacle. Don't they know it's impolite to stare?" Her hand rested firmly on her hip. She was used to the staring. Ever since she started at Totsuki, she would hear boys whisper crude things about her as she walked by. Bets about who would hook up with her before graduation, how she was in bed, what her bra size was. Before they had a chance to guess "she's definitely a double D," she would shoot them daggers with her eyes and within a split second they were silenced, their smug faces shriveled in fear.

Soma caught on. "So that happens to you a lot, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Geez, Nakiri. I hope I was never that creepy," he said sincerely. He felt sympathetic that she had to deal with that.

Erina's insides felt warm. "Well, er- you're creepy in a different way, Yukihira. Like when you make that abomination you call peanut butter squid."

"It's an acquired taste," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Just because Megumi-chan will eat it doesn't make it acquired." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave him a smart look.

Soma shook his head at her, the corners of his mouth turning up in a sly smile. "It could catch on, you know. Besides, I know better than to serve that to the Divine Tongue."

"So, you don't have a death wish after all? You're smarter than I thought."

"I'm full of surprises, Nakiri." He had a devious look in his eye that made her stomach drop.

The buzz that was carrying her through this whirlwind of an evening was fading. She wasn't ready to let it go. "Let's get another drink."

Soma raised an eyebrow, impressed by her newfound boldness. "I'll admit, I was shocked that you were here at all tonight, let alone drinking."

"You underestimated me, then. I'm not always some stick in the mud."

He felt bad. "I know that! It's just- you're always so...intense. It's nice to see you relax for a change." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling flushed. He hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing.

Unfazed, she turned towards him. "You're not wrong. Going out like this has the potential to ruin the image I've worked so hard to create. And yet…"

Soma looked at her earnestly, waiting for her to finish.

A ghost of a smile played on her lips. "Here I am. Having fun, no less. It's very strange."

"There's nothing strange about it. You're a teenager! You deserve to have some fun."

The certainty in his voice was reassuring to her. He had a knack for putting those around him at ease, supporting them no matter what. What had she done to deserve that?

"I suppose so...just for tonight. I still have a reputation to uphold." She turned her nose up slightly, as if to remind him of her status.

"Fair enough, princess. In that case, we better get to the bar. We don't have much time!" Before she could open her mouth to respond, he had grabbed her hand and the redhead was pulling her through a throng of aggravated onlookers. She should have felt horrified at his brazen act, and yet a dizzying excitement filled her instead.

* * *

Soma pulled them to a less populated area by the end of the bar for Erina's sake. Soon she was sipping on a vodka cranberry, and Soma was about to order another whiskey on the rocks when the challenging words escaped her lips.

"Shots?"

Soma's eyes widened, entertained by her proposition. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't want to go too hard on your first night out. Rookie mistake."

Erina scoffed. "Yukihira, please." She gave him a sidelong glance. "You're just afraid you won't be able to keep up."

Now it was Soma's turn to scoff. "Uh, no offense Nakiri, but I do this way more often than you do."

She sighed. "Experience is only a good teacher if the student learns from his mistakes. Based on how sloppy you've been tonight, it would appear that I have the advantage here." Her eyes were dark and playful.

Soma was spurred on by her trash talk, suddenly feeling competitive. "Okay then, Nakiri. I'll just have to prove you wrong. You're going down!" He slammed his fist on the bar and flagged down the bartender. "One round of whiskey shots, please. And keep em' coming."

They went shot for shot, the glasses piling up beside them. She downed each shot with ease, her expression unwavering despite the burn in the back of her throat. Soma had to admit, he was impressed. Yet another of her many talents revealed. Still, he would win this one. He didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed of his drinking habits when she set her empty glass down and bowed her head in defeat.

"Nakiri? Are you okay?" Before he could stop himself, he reached out and put his hand on her back.

Her skin burned where he was touching her. No sooner had she gotten the upper hand when she realized how poorly this could go. Getting too drunk in an unfamiliar place with the boy who made her feel so...she didn't know what she was thinking. She resumed her perfect posture sitting atop the stool, regaining her usual composure. "I'm perfectly fine, Yukihira. I forfeit this time. So, it would appear that you've won." She winced as she said the words.

"As much as I want to gloat right now, I'll save it for another day." He winked at her cheekily, more relieved than anything.

"I would've beaten you, I simply chose to stop," she protested.

"Uh huh. Sure, Nakiri. I believe you." He had a shit eating grin that made Erina want to hit him.

She glanced at the clock on the bar's brick wall, then realized that she and Soma had been missing for almost an hour. "We really should be getting back, before Hisako sends a search party." Soma nodded, and the pair rose to standing.

Then, he reached for her wrist to get her attention. She blushed as he looked at her with a soft expression. "Hey, so...before we face everybody, I want you to know something." He swallowed. "Just because we admitted some things tonight doesn't mean I expect you to act differently towards me and vice versa. What I'm getting at is...the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable. You set the pace, and I'll follow. Okay?"

Erina was silent for a second, processing the night's events. The alcohol. The excitement of breaking free from her mold, if only for a short time. The unnervingly handsome boy standing before her, with his spiky red hair and honey eyes, expressing concern for her needs over his own.

She looked at him with gratitude, hoping it would reach him. "Okay," she said with a soft smile, feeling as shy as a schoolgirl. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Upon their return, Hisako rushed towards Erina with a look of relief on her face. "Erina-sama," she exhaled. "Are you alright? You were gone for quite a while, and I started to worry-"

"Yes, everything's fine." Erina interjected. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Hisako. I lost track of time."

Hisako nodded, then noticed Soma standing beside her. "Oh, hello Yukihira."

"Hey, Arato! Long time no see." He smiled genuinely.

As she returned the gesture, she realized the gravity of the situation. Soma and Erina had emerged together after an hour away. Not only that, but they were standing close. Her eyes widened.

Erina caught on. "Hisako, let's go see the girls." They walked away, Erina turning around to catch a quick glance at Soma. He grinned at her and mouthed "see you later?" She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Within a few feet of their table, Hisako stopped and turned towards her. "I want to respect your privacy, Miss Erina. But it is my duty as your assistant, er- friend, to make sure that you are alright." She looked towards where Soma had been standing. He was gone now.

The look on Erina's face was sublime. Hisako had been with her since childhood, and there were only a handful of times that she had worn that expression.

Like when Joichiro Saiba cooked for her.

"No need to worry about me, Hisako," Erina said. "I've actually never been better." Her eyes were sparkling and doe-like.

Hisako realized then that this, whatever was going on between Soma and Erina, could be the real deal. Just as she suspected.

Once back at the table, the other girls squealed with delight. "We missed you, Erina-chiii! Do you need another drink?" Megumi's happy-drunk alter ego was in full effect.

"You know, why not?" Erina decided. By the time she said so, Hisako was already returning from the bar with a cranberry vodka for her and a mint mojito for herself.

"Wow...the girl's fast, I'll give her that!" Yuki was several drinks deep, Sakaki wasn't far behind but still watching over the scene in her maternal way. Yuki cleared her throat. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the Polaris girls and the new recruits!" She gestured her drink towards Erina and Hisako.

"To the new recruits!" they all clinked glasses and nearly fell over in hysterics. One drink turned into two, and before they knew it Yuki was santering over to the boys' table. "Come on, guys!" She waved for the rest of the group to follow, and they did.

Takumi, Isami, Soma, and Marui watched the approaching spectacle with amusement.

"That time of night, huh Yuki?" Takumi deadpanned.

"I have no idea what you're referring to!" she scoffed. The speakers silenced for a split second, followed by a thumping beat as the song changed.

"Ummmm, this song is amazing, and it would be a crime if we all didn't go dance right this second!" Yuki grabbed Marui's hand and he turned bright red as she pulled him to the dancefloor.

The rest of the group laughed and then fell silent, contemplating whether or not to join them.

"That looks like fun!" Megumi beamed.

Takumi looked down, waging an internal battle. He knew that once he laid eyes on her he wouldn't be able to look away.

And when he did:

"Um...do you want…" he began. She waited expectantly.

Suddenly he was interrupted by Yuki's shrill voice, at this moment reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard.

"Come on, guys! Get out here!" She had draped herself over Marui as they swayed to the music. His glasses were foggy and he looked ecstatic.

Sakaki shrugged, took Megumi's hand and they giggled as they rushed to join them. Megumi turned back to look at Takumi, who was walking towards the bar with his brother. For a split second, her face distorted in sadness.

At this point, Alice and Ryo reappeared. Akira Hayama was with them.

"Are you having fun, cousin? You're, like, all grown up!" Alice teased. Ryo's arm was around her waist.

"Of course I'm having fun. Not that it's any of your business," Erina retorted. Soma stood nearby with his hands in his pockets, smirking. This interaction was relatively tame compared to the usual. He wondered- he hoped she meant it.

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, it's about time for another drink. Hisako, come with us. I'm buying."

"Oh, that's not necessary-"

Alice shot her an _I'm not asking, I'm telling_ look.

Hisako nodded slowly. "Miss Erina, is that alright? I won't be far."

"Certainly, Hisako. Go enjoy yourself. Call me if you need anything."

The group left, and Soma and Erina were alone at the table.

"Seems like we've been set up." He chuckled.

Erina shook her head and sighed. "Alice is a lot of things, but subtle isn't one of them." The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, and she quietly laughed too.

"Can't say I'm not happy, though." Soma looked into her eyes as he took a sip of his drink. Her cheeks felt hot.

The song changed again. An electronic beat reverberated throughout the establishment, shaking their table.

Soma was quiet for a bit, pondering something. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to dance, Nakiri?"

Her eyes widened and she felt something she didn't often feel- fear. This was uncharted territory for her.

"I'm not a good dancer." She grimaced as she said so, embarrassed to admit it.

"Well, you're in luck, because neither am I." Soma rounded the tabletop, getting slightly closer to her. "We can be bad together, if you want." He flashed his goofy smile, which she had a terrible time resisting.

He reached out his hand, and before she could stop herself she took it and they made their way to a far corner of the dancefloor.

* * *

 _You lift my heart up_

 _When the rest of me is down_

 _You, you enchant me_

 _Even when you're not around._

 _If there are boundaries,_

 _I will try to knock them down_

 _I'm latching on, babe_

 _Now I know what I have found_

Soma started to move to the beat of the music, awkwardly at first until he found a rhythm. Erina did her best to follow suit and Soma raised an eyebrow at her. "Not bad," he mouthed with a teasing grin. Feeling pleasantly buzzed, she felt her shyness fading away. She took his words as a challenge, and with that she grew bolder. Her hips swayed in slow circles, the fabric of her dress bunching delicately as she moved. She raised her arms behind her head and cradled the back of her neck as she shifted her weight from one heel to the other, stumbling slightly. Back and forth, picking up the pace as she went. Hoping she didn't look like a fool, she broke out of her concentration to meet his eyes.

Soma stared at her with a dumbstruck look on his face. He didn't realize that he had stopped moving altogether until she raised her own brow with a questioning glance. He felt himself step towards her, mesmerized, until there were mere inches of space between them. He started to dance again, gently placing his hands on her waist. Soma looked at her to gauge her reaction, to see if this was okay. Erina blushed and responded by continuing to move her hips beneath his touch. His fingers sank deeper into her sides. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck, and their surroundings melted away as their bodies moved in tandem. The effect of the alcohol was lifted by the intoxication they felt through the other's touch.

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _Can I lock in your love?_

It was Erina who made a move this time. She hovered closer to him until her chest was flush against his. Her lips grazed his cheek and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He let out a soft groan that was drowned out by the music.

 _Now I've got you in my space_

 _I won't let go of you_

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching onto you_

She looked into his eyes again before she kissed his lips soundly. He responded eagerly, taking her face in his hands. Their kisses up until that point had been hungry, but they were slowly transforming into something sweeter and more passionate. Her kiss, her touch alighted something deep within him that he didn't know he had been missing out on. Now, he couldn't get enough. He played with the hair that fell before her ears, twisting a lock around his fingers. His lips parted to deepen the kiss when suddenly, she pulled back. He sputtered at the loss of contact.

Erina gazed at the man before her. His golden eyes were ablaze, his cheeks were flushed, and he was panting. Sweat glistened at his brow and traveled down the sides of his neck, a product of dancing and this newfound activity they enjoyed so much. She found herself wanting to mouth his nape, to taste the salt of his skin. She wanted more.

She leaned in to speak in his ear, as the music was too loud to hear much of anything. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" she heard herself ask.

Soma looked at her with disbelief. "Where?"

Erina thought for a moment. "I know a place. Somewhere we won't be followed to, if we're careful." She felt a thrill rush through her.

His eyes widened as he searched her expression. "Are you sure, Nakiri? We've been drinking, and there's no pressure. I want you to know that."

Erina looked at him with certainty, her purple eyes shining. "I do, and I'm sure. Plus, I think I'm sobering up a bit."

"Me too," he replied. "I think the dancing helped." His voice was low and gravelly. He opened his hands to meet hers and intertwined his fingers with her own. She felt shy under his heated gaze.

"I have a plan. It's a little complicated, but if you're up to it…"

"Nakiri," he chuckled with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Erina sat at the edge of the king sized bed and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, which read 2:15 AM. She unlocked her phone and checked her itinerary for the next day. Her afternoon was booked with tastings, but her morning was clear so that she could get ahead on paperwork for the following week. She breathed a sigh of relief, mentally thanking Hisako for working that block into her schedule, and walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall.

Her plan had gone off without a hitch. She and Soma rejoined their friends after dancing, and it seemed that no one had seen them together (though they no doubt speculated). They all drank and mingled with each other for another hour or so before leaving, Erina with Hisako and Soma with the Polaris group. Erina thanked Hisako for everything and had her driver drop her off, making sure that she got in safely. Before they left for the mansion, she requested to stop briefly at home to get her belongings and then be dropped off at her hotel of choice. She stayed in hotels a few times a month to clear her head and get some rest away from Totsuki, so this was not an unusual request. She packed an overnight bag and her briefcase, and off they went. Erina gazed out the window, watching the scenery transition from sakura trees to skyscrapers and neon lights. Her heart fluttered with anticipation as she texted Soma the address and instructions. There would be a room key waiting for him at reception, everything taken care of. He was on his way.

As she touched up her makeup and smoothed out a wrinkle in her dress, she couldn't help but feel utterly ridiculous. Here she was, in the middle of the night, waiting in a room at a four star hotel in Tokyo. She wondered what had gotten into her lately, feeling like a helplessly love-struck main character in a shoujo manga. The rational businesswoman side of Erina urged her to call this off, to go home and sleep in her own bed and not give in to such frivolous desires. And yet, there was another part of her rising to the surface. It told her to give in, and its voice was loud. So Erina continued to get ready, taking her hair out of the meticulous bun and letting it fall in soft waves down her shoulders. She re-applied her mascara and dabbed perfume from her wrist to her neck.

She was staring at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if letting her hair down was the right call, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Her heart pounded. She slipped her heels back on and went to open it, unlocking the deadbolt.

"Hey, Nakiri," Soma greeted with a smile before entering. The door shut, and at last the two were alone.

"Did you find it okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss this place," he said as he looked around the ornate room in awe. "I snuck out and caught a cab down the street from the dorm."

She laughed softly at the thought of Soma trying to be inconspicuous. "Well, it would appear that you were successful."

"I guess so," he replied with an easy grin. He was wearing the same clothes from the bar, and in the light he looked even more handsome. The smell of his cologne was quickly becoming a comfort to her. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair and shot her a curious glance that made her melt.

Erina made her way to the sectional in front of the floor to ceiling window. On the table before it sat a bottle of wine on ice and two glasses. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you trying to seduce me, Nakiri?" His tone was teasing.

Her face got redder than a tomato. "O-of course not! I, er- thought maybe we could use a nightcap. You don't have to drink it, dummy." She kept her face low as she poured herself a glass and sat down, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Soma chuckled, touched by the gesture. "It's so fun to tease you." Erina pouted as he poured himself a glass and sat beside her. "Thanks, really." He took a sip of the rosé, savoring the dry flavor. "This is delicious," he remarked. "But you didn't have to do all this. Can't I chip in for any of it?"

She shook her head. "Nonsense. I had points accumulated, so it wasn't much."

He whistled low as he took in his surroundings, then out the window. "This view is unbelievable! This whole place is amazing, really," he said with gratitude as he looked out onto the Tokyo skyline.

She smiled fondly. "I like it too. I come here sometimes to take a break from the institute."

"I'm glad," he said. "I know how hard you work." He looked at her affectionately and she felt like a deer in headlights.

"I don't work any harder than the members of the Council. We all do our part." She took a sip of her wine and smirked at him playfully. "Except maybe you could stand to work a little harder, and not accept every shokugeki ever."

"Hey! What kind of first seat would I be if I didn't constantly challenge myself to be better?"

"A productive one."

He put his hand over his heart in mock devastation. "You wound me, Nakiri. And besides, you come to most of my matches."

She turned her head. "I do that out of obligation as Headmistress."

He set his glass on the table. "Really?" he asked in an incredulous tone, slowly shifting closer to her. This would be fun. "Are you sure about that? I don't see you at Takumi's matches." His eyes were ablaze as his fingers grazed her knee. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Or Ryo's matches." His voice sounded gravelly. His hand travelled slowly up her thigh and settled where the fabric of her dress began. "Or Akira's matches." He leaned in and she took a shuddering breath. "But I do see you at mine. Why is that, princess?" His voice was a low timbre in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She shivered at the sensation and felt prickling gooseflesh up her arms.

She exhaled, trying to override her baser desires. "Someone has to babysit you."

He leaned back and smirked at her, his golden eyes betraying playfulness and _need_. "You're ruthless, Nakiri."

The air between them was thick. She put her glass down and met his gaze. Pools of gold that she wanted to swim in. "You love it," she said darkly, taking a chance.

With that, his lips were on hers.

Despite their banter, his kiss began light and sweet. He pressed his lips to hers languidly, committing the feeling to memory. They were alone now, without distraction or interruption, and he wanted to take his time. His hands found the small of her back and he used his leverage to pull her closer. Erina fell into his embrace and deepened their kiss, gently swiping her tongue against his, evoking a muffled groan from Soma. She ran her hands up to his defined shoulders and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He continued to kiss her as he pushed her long hair out of her face and behind her ears, cradling her head as he did so. She whimpered at the contact and decided to test the waters, suckling at his bottom lip. She pulled slightly before releasing it with an audible "pop". Soma shuddered. His eyes were hazy with lust and his grin was wicked. He kissed her harder, his hands tangling in her hair, and she responded with matched enthusiasm. Soma continued the kiss as he slowly lowered her back onto the couch cushions. She responded by pulling him down by the front of his shirt until they were chest to chest.

He gave her a blazing expression as he propped himself up on his forearms above her. He craned his neck to kiss her temple before making his way down the side of her face. "Erina," he whispered longingly into her ear. She let out a small gasp involuntarily at the use of her given name, then blushed. He laughed gently. "A little jumpy, are we?"

Erina groaned. "Shut up," she quipped. Her breath quickened as he reached her neck, pecking at first before lightly sucking at her soft skin. He started to mouth at the spot above her collarbone, which elicited a small moan.

She had just begun to relax beneath his touch when he stopped and hovered above her once more. Bewildered, she looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

His honey eyes twinkled as he shook his head. "Not at all. I just wanted to get a good look at you," he said honestly. Her purple eyes, flushed cheeks, soft cascading hair. Her chest rising and falling gently with each breath she took. He gazed at her with an intensity that made Erina squirm.

"You are so beautiful."

He kissed her passionately, swallowing her response, and her heart pounded. She ran her hands through his spiky hair and pulled, which elicited a growl from Soma. His hands roamed her skin from her neck down, hesitating just before her breasts.

"You can touch them," she reassured him. He looked at her heatedly, pausing to make sure he had heard correctly. She nodded once to urge him on. He allowed his eyes to wander over her ample cleavage, swallowing thickly. After a long minute, he gently placed his hand over a clothed breast and squeezed lightly. Erina sighed at the contact. He grasped the large mound again, alternating his fingers as he kneaded at her flesh. His hand found her other breast and followed suit. Soma was in a trance, moving them up and down, side to side, pushing them together until her cleavage nearly burst out of her dress. Erina was panting slightly. "Incredible," he murmured. "These are incredible."

Erina's face reddened. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't want him to stop. Her skin felt hot and she felt a familiar ache building at her core.

He exhaled, trying to control his mounting arousal. "Do you mind if I take this off?" he said gruffly as he toyed with the fabric of her dress.

She glanced at him mischievously. "Okay, but I get to go first." She smirked as her hands found the bottom of his shirt and began to pull upwards.

Soma laughed. "I'll help you out." He crossed his arms and brought his shirt the rest of the way up over his head, revealing a lean six pack and defined pectorals. He tossed it aside.

"You know, it's rude to stare. Didn't you mention that to me once?" He smirked at her. Realizing she had been caught gawking at him, Erina quickly turned her head away. He laughed as he turned her chin back towards him, tilting it up so their eyes met. He leaned down to kiss her and the butterflies in her stomach returned. How did he have this effect on her?

"I- I suppose it's my turn." She closed her eyes briefly, asking for the gods to give her strength. "But my dress is one piece, so...I'll have to take the whole thing off." She blushed and looked at the floor, feeling painfully uncomfortable at how forward she was being. It was a feeling she may never get used to.

Soma cleared his throat. "Oh," he said awkwardly. "R-right."

Erina excused herself to the bathroom for a moment and closed the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She felt like a fish out of water, helpless in her lack of experience and her shyness. She took a grounding breath and tried to remind herself of why they were here, and the obstacles it had taken for them to get there. Soma Yukihira was outside, waiting for her, with his brilliant smile, warm eyes and kind soul. She admired his passion, his silliness. She hated to admit it, but she even respected his growing skill. She loved him.

 _She loved him._

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt the rush of butterflies fill her stomach. She sighed. She was too far gone not to give in to what she wanted. Him. Her dress fell to the tile floor.

Soma heard the doorknob jiggle and his heart pounded, wiping away beads of sweat from his forehead. She emerged.

Erina stood with one knee slightly bent, her hands clasped in front of her. She wore a luxurious lace and silk black bra with matching underwear. The porcelain skin of her chest, stomach, and legs was now on full display. Soma's eyes wandered over her form with wonder, from the tops of her breasts to the dip in her waist, following the curves of her hips down to her long legs. She couldn't bring herself to look at him yet, feeling positively exposed and vulnerable beneath his gaze.

Soma was speechless. He strode to where she was and closed the distance between them, cupping her elbows in his hands and gently resting his forehead against hers. She finally glanced at him, and his expression nearly took her breath away. His lips were parted slightly, his complexion ruddy. His eyes betrayed him, intensely dark with lust though tinged with something softer. After a shaky breath, he brought his hand to cup her cheek and smiled softly. "Perfect," he managed before his lips crashed into hers.

Their hands explored each other without restraint, operating on instinct. She felt the muscle of his abs, his chest, his shoulders beneath her fingertips and it spurred her on. He squeezed at her hips and gripped the curve of her ass, all the while kissing her fervently. She moaned into his mouth, reveling in his touch. His hands came back to her chest and he grasped her breasts, finding her nipple through the fabric and teasing it with his thumb. Erina whimpered, clearly sensitive there, which drove Soma mad. She pulled back from their kiss and looked at him with a heated, heavy-lidded expression. "More," she said. A plea masked as an order.

He smirked. "More what? You're gonna have to be specific."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. She refused to answer, instead grabbing his hands and pulling them around her ribcage to the back of her bra. His eyes widened and he kissed her again as he fumbled with the clasp, Erina laughing into the kiss. "Shhhh," he warned. "You don't want me to take longer, do you?"

Erina was silent then, and he smiled to himself in satisfaction. Finally, he unhooked the clasp, looking at her with yearning as he pulled the straps from her shoulders. He discarded the bra and she covered herself with her hands, feeling vulnerable once more.

"Hey," he said tenderly. "Look at me." She reluctantly met his gaze.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're breathtaking."

She melted, yet again, at his words. She slowly lowered her arms to reveal her breasts to him.

Soma stared at her, drinking her in. He tentatively brought his hands back to her breasts, reveling in their soft feel, and started to massage them with his fingers. She shuddered as he worked at her mounds, meeting his heavy gaze. He started to feel drunk though he was only slightly tipsy. He rolled a hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger, making her cry out. Her body, the noises she was making, and the way she looked at him was making him go crazy. In a split second she was off the ground and in his arms, one leg on either side of his waist as he held her up by her rear. She started to protest but he silenced her with his mouth, his tongue sliding over hers. He lowered her onto the bed, allowing her back to hit the soft comforter. Her face was red and she was panting. "Yukihira, what's gotten into you?" she teased. She seemed more comfortable now, and he was glad.

"It's the Erina Nakiri effect, I guess." He flashed a sly smile and crawled over her seductively, then lowered himself onto her chest and openly mouthed at her neck. He alternated between sucking, licking, and biting at her flesh, following the same path that he had on the couch. This time, he travelled lower. He kissed the top of her breast and trailed down to her nipple, her breaths shaky with anticipation. Soma took a nipple in his mouth and she cried out.

"Soma-kun," she gasped as his tongue worked the sensitive bud. He felt his pants growing stiffer, and he worked them off until he was in his boxers. Erina raised an eyebrow. "Did I say that you could strip?" she joked.

He chuckled lightly. "My apologies, princess. I hope this makes up for it." He squeezed her boobs together and took her back in his mouth. After a minute, he looked up at her.

"I want to make you feel good," Soma said. His voice was hoarse with need. "Will you let me?"

She gave him a curious look. He was already making her feel good. Did he mean…

He looked down at her underwear, and she understood.

"Y-yes," she sighed. "You may."

He took his time, continuing to suck on her hardened buds to work her up. Then, his tongue travelled slowly from her chest down. He planted a trail of soft kisses from her breastbone to her abdomen, worshipping her soft skin and wordlessly expressing his appreciation for her. For everything that she did and everything that she was to him, he wanted to repay her somehow. Not that it would ever be equivalent.

Soma reached the edge of her underwear and his breath hitched. He looked up at her. Her eyes were shining and she looked dazed, her chest heaving. He kissed the hem, then worked his way down the soft fabric. He heard her making little gasps as he teased her, taking his sweet time to get to where she wanted- _needed_ him to be. He kissed the edges of her entrance and she squirmed. Playing with fire, he exhaled a hot breath onto her center and she whined.

"Soma-kun," she said, desperation in her voice. "Please."

He stopped in his tracks. Erina Nakiri was not one to beg, especially not without being prompted. He surrendered, sliding both hands underneath the sides of her underwear and pulling the garment down her legs.

She lay before him, completely exposed now. He drew in a low breath as he stared at her glistening folds. Wasting no time, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She whimpered at the contact.

He licked his lips and got to work, his tongue lapping at her. He paid attention to the noises she made and modified his approach accordingly, the quick study that he was. He sucked relentlessly, wanting to make her see stars. She continued to moan, grabbing at her breasts and he nearly lost it.

He felt an inner triumph. He decided to take it a step further and gently swept a finger along her entrance, thrilled with how slick she was there. For him. He slowly entered her and she moaned loudly. He pumped in and out of her, adding another finger and picking up speed. Soon she was riding his hand, and his head felt dizzy at the sight of her before him.

"Soma-kun," she cried.

His eyes were the size of saucers. "How does it feel, Erina?" he asked, his voice husky.

She whined. "It's….s-so good…"

He stared at her heatedly before lowering his lips to meet her again, finishing what he started. His fingers continued as his tongue met her clit once more.

"Ahhhh! Soma, I can't…."

"That's it," he breathed against her. "I want you to come for me, Erina. God, you're fucking amazing," he said lewdly.

His words coupled with his touch and his tongue sent her over the edge. The pressure that had been building within her came to a head, and a dizzying rush consumed her. Her toes curled, her back arched, her walls contracted around his fingers as she screamed his name.

"I'm cumming! Soma-kun, I'm cumming!"

He hummed against her pussy with content, continuing to lick at her which caused her to twitch with sensitivity. His eyes were wild as he watched her orgasm wrack her body. He lapped up her juices and decided he had never tasted anything more divine. His member throbbed and he was certain he was pitching a tent in his boxers.

"Erina," he cooed, crawling up the bed to meet her. He lay on his side next to her. "How was that?"

She blushed, still catching her breath. "It should be obvious…" She couldn't help but smile after the sheer pleasure she just experienced.

"I'm happy," he breathed, looking at her tenderly. He took her hand and squeezed it. "I feel like the luckiest man alive."

Erina turned onto her side so that she was facing him, her purple eyes soft. She smiled a dazzling grin, bringing her hand to meet his cheek. "Then that would make me the luckiest woman, wouldn't it?"

They kissed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and Erina could taste herself on his lips. There was tenderness in their embrace, and it was painfully clear to both of them that this ran far deeper than physical attraction. Though that was certainly there as well.

She sat up and stretched her arms behind her back, her chest puffed out and on full display. Soma gaped at her, and she snickered at him. She may have to use this newfound power to her advantage someday.

Her eyes travelled to his boxers, and she saw how hard he was. "Should I...take these off?" she asked with mock innocence.

Soma's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Here, I'll do it," he said quickly, jumping to his feet. He looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

Erina nodded. "You made me feel good," she said, eyeing him with curiosity. "It's only fair that I return the favor."

His breath hitched. "I don't expect you to, Erina. Really."

She looked at him with blazing eyes, certainty evident in her expression. "I know that. I want to." She wet her lips. "I just- I've never done it before, so...I hope it's okay."

He laughed at this. "I guarantee you that it will be." His voice had that husky quality that was new to Erina. "Come here."

Erina blushed again and slowly made her way off the bed. He took her in his arms, holding her for a few minutes. He stroked her hair, the smell of her shampoo intoxicating him. She kissed him soundly.

He took his boxers off and now Erina was the one staring. She wasted no time, kneeling before him. She felt arousal pooling in her gut as her eyes met Soma's, his eyes wide and wanting. She stuck out her tongue and hesitantly licked the length of him.

Soma balked, his eyes never leaving hers. Soon she took him in her mouth, and he drew a sharp breath. After all they had done tonight, it would be a miracle if he lasted long. She experimented with her tongue, trying to find out what made him tick. She loved the noises he made, and without warning she brought all of him to the back of her throat. Soma moaned, and Erina felt herself getting wetter. She sucked at him, finding a rhythm.

"E-Erina," he muttered.

Her eyes smiled at him, and he had no doubt that she knew he was at her mercy. It was only a matter of time.

She lingered at the tip and sucked.

"Erina...I'm going to…." he sputtered.

She moaned against his member and he spent in her mouth, caressing her face in his hands as he let out a guttural groan. She swallowed, and he was in shock.

"Wow," he said. "That was….you sure you've never done that before?" He struggled to catch a breath.

Erina was incredulous. "W-what? Of course not! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He chuckled. "I know, I'm just teasing you. Get over here."

They spent the rest of the night doing more of the same, and by dawn they were exhausted. They lay wrapped up in each other's arms in the luxurious bed, his fingers tracing patterns on her back.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

He looked back at her with sleepy eyes. "For what?"

She smiled softly. "For making me that dish at the entrance exam." She looked deeply into his eyes, wanting to make sure he understood. "I haven't been the same since."

He smirked. "I know what you mean."

Erina somehow made it to her afternoon meetings, though her morning was far more eventful. Life was different from then on, in the most unexpectedly delicious way.


End file.
